Gods at Goode
by Unfortunately in Love
Summary: Quiet, sensible Hestia is tired of all the gods fighting so she sends them to Goode High where the heroes of Olympus go to school. Will the they become friends or enemies? Contains- Pothena, Percabeth, Jasper, Tratie, etc. in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

It was a regular day on Olympus. Well...as regular as it gets. It was sunny and the the minor gods were up and about their business.

Meanwhile, in the Throne Room...it was Chaos. Athena and Poseidon were arguing about Percy and Annabeth's relationship. "YOUR SON DOES NOT DESERVE MY DAUGHTER YOU IDIOT!" Athena said. "Well, it was Annabeth who fell in love with my son.." Poseidon retorted. Artemis and Aphrodite were arguing about boys. "Arty..Please?" Aphrodite begged, trying to use her puppy dog face. "All the boys will want to sleep with you if I give you a makeover!" "FOR THE LAST TIME, I DON'T WANT A MAKEOVER OR MEN!" Artemis got ready to shoot arrows at Aphrodite. While the two of them were fighting, Apollo created a haiku, "My lil sis is mad, she will start shooting arrows, I am amazing!" Hera was lecturing Zeus about how terrible he is,"Why did you even marry me if you were going to sleep and have sex with other woman!?" Zeus stayed silent and buried his face in his hands. Demeter was ranting about cereal to Ares and when he criticized her, she threw cereal at him. She missed most of the time and the ended up hitting Hades who was sitting on a guest chair summoning dead people to throw back cereal. Hephaestus was the only sane one. He sat in his chair facepalming and hoping someone would stop this racket. Hestia, who was tending the flames felt empathy and decided to do something about it...

She stood up from her sitting position and shout at her relatives, "SHUT UP!" All the gods stopped talking and stared at Hestia in awe. Hestia never screamed at them. "I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANY MORE!YOU PEOPLE ARE ARGUING LIKE A BUNCH OF TEENS SO YOU PEOPLE ARE GOING TO BE TEENS!" Athena tried to say something but was cut off by Hestia. " Athena, we do not have to be wise about this."

Before anyone could object, Hestia started chanting and the gods slowly transformed into teens...

* * *

 **This is my first fanfic so please review!**

 **Thxs,**

 **Annabelle K. Lluroda**


	2. Settling In

Minutes after, Athena, Poseidon, Artemis, Aphrodite, Ares, Hera, Zeus, Hades, Demeter, and Apollo **(If I'm missing any, it cuz I don't think I should add them.)** found themselves in a house. Actually a mansion. The mansion was huge and was Greek themed. There was 6 floors and each floor had 2 bedrooms, 2 bathrooms, hot tub, a deck, a closet room, and a mini room filled with food. Then there was the very first floor. It held a dining room, kitchen, 4 bathrooms, gym, and a room where you can chat.

* * *

"This is amazing!" exclaimed Aphrodite. She was wearing a mini-skirt and a tank top tucked into her skirt. She had chestnut colored hair that reached a little past her shoulder. Her kaleidoscope eyes changing every second. Athena, the observant one as always spotted a piece of paper on the kitchen counter. She looked like a typical teen popstar with her long ebony hair in a sloppy brain that touched her butt and a pair of grey eyes that seems to read your mind. She had a denim jacket over her grey sequined tank top. And she had black skinny jean and flats to finish the look. Apollo and Ares was staring at Athena drooling until Artemis smack the back of their heads. Artemis had medium length auburn hair and a silver tee. She also wore skinny jeans that were ripped. On her feet were her treasured combat boots. Ares had a red shirt and jeans. He wore Adidas sneakers and had his brownish slick back. His reddish eyes seemed to glow. Apollo had dirty blonde hair and a yellow tee that read, Bruh.. He wore black jeans and yellow sneakers. He also had really blue eyes. Poseidon had messy black hair and sea green eyes that looked like the ocean. He had a green shirt that read, LIFESAVER HERE and blue jeans. On his feet were black converses. Aphrodite and Demeter were staring at him until Athena patted their shoulders looking very annoying. Aphrodite, however winked at Athena and turned around. Zeus looked like Apollo except he had on a blue shirt that said, Playing In Da Rain. Hades looked exactly like an Emo with dark eyes and an black shirt. He had black pants and black converses. Hera looked like a princess with blonde hair that was half up and down. She was wearing a dress with sandals. Sh eshook her head in disapproval when she saw Demeter's outfit. Demeter had neon green shirt and green pants. She had black flats. Overall, she was like a Green Emo. Athena said calmly "Here's ,a letter from Hestia."

 _Dear fellow relatives,_

 _I can see you found this note! You people still have the powers of a god but please don't tell anyone. Also, restrain from killing anyone (Ares)._

 _I have your rooms ready. On each door is one of your names craved on it. (You'd be sharing with you enemy.) Also, I applied you to Goode High so you'd be starting Monday!_

"So we'll be using our real name?" Aphrodite asked suddenly.

"SHHHHHHHH!" was her answer.

 _You will be using mortal names and I already chose them._

 _Poseidon- Dylan Joans, 16 yrs_

 _Zeus- Jase Joans 17 yrs_

 _Hades- Dustin Joans 16yrs_

 _Athena- Sophia Grey 16yr_

 _Ares- Maz Grey 17yr_

 _Aphrodite- Amor Roma 16yr_

 _Demeter- Harva Gardener 18yrs_

 _Artemis- Lunia Nightshade 16yrs_

 _Apollo- Adrian Nightshade 16yrs_

 _Hera- Hallia Grana 17yrs_

"Oh. My. Gods." Apollo said slowly... "I have to have Nightshade as my last name?"

"Wait...Lets...GO...SHOPPING! TMR" Aphrodite squealed like a little kid getting ice-cream.

Everyone else groaned...They all had the same thought in mind, _Long day Tmw..._

* * *

 **Thanks guys!**

 **This is it for today!**

 **I'll write more Tmw!**

 **Thxs,**

 **Annabelle K. M. Ll**


	3. Lets Call It A Shopping Spree

**Aphrodite P.O.V**

I woke up to an unfamiliar scent -the perfume wasn't as strong- in the room. Opening one eye, everything came flashing back to me. I swung my feet out of my bed and went to the next walk-in closet and flipped through the clothes. _Ugh, these clothes are so outta fashion like...Seriously...Which reminds me..SHOPPING TODAY!_ I started squealing not caring if Artemis heard me. I quickly picked out a yellow sun dress with flats and skipped down the stairs getting ready for breakfast. It was only when I reached the dining room that I realized I was one of the first people awake...

 **Poseidon P.O.V.**

I hadn't got much sleep because I was much too interested in the fishes, turtles, starfish,etc. that were in a aquarium. I woke up to the sound of feet - _tip, tip, tip_ -. It sound like someone trying not to wake me up which reminded my why I was in this room. Suddenly, everything came splashing back to me like someone dumping water on my face (which feels nice by the way). I swung my door open and walked into the closet that Athena and I shared. As I walked through the closet, I remembered Aphrodite and her "Short" shopping trip that we are all forced to go to. While picking my outfit, I thought about all the times Athena and I argued. They were all about Percabeth and the Medusa Incident (which wasn't what it seems). _What happens if the hatred between Athena was all my fault?_ There was a nagging feeling in my stomach and I tried to stop myself from thinking too much. After slipping on my sea-green shirt and blue jeans, I stepped out my room and slid down the railing of the staircase. I decided to cook breakfast since I had nothing to do. Few minutes later, Athena came downstairs.

 **Athena P.O.V**

I woke up to the ringing of my alarm clock at the table beside my bed. I figured that no one would probably be awake now because of the time. After all, it was only 5 A.M. I tip-toed down the hall to use the bathroom which was located at the end of the hall. Two, three minutes later, I went back to my room to change into my outfit which I had laid out on my couch. It was a simple gray dress with sequins near the end. I sat on my bed thinking about the past events. After realizing that I was going to get no where, I decided to go to the kitchen and cook breakfast for the rest of my family members. As I entered the kitchen, I saw someone who I hadn't expected to see, cooking breakfast.

 **Back to Aphrodite P.O.V.**

I saw Athena sitting on a stool by Poseidon reading a cook book and Poseidon was making pancakes. _Awwww, they look so cute together!_ I thought. Then, the two of them stared at me like I came from another planet. _Oops, must have said that out loud._ This time, I made sure it was for myself. _I have to like, totes get them together! "_ Are you gonna just stand there?" Athena asked with a raised eyebrow and patted to the empty seat beside her. I obliged and scooted my chair closer to Athena and asked, "Where's everyone?" "Sleeping.." Poseidon answered for her. "Duhh...It's like only 5:50 A.M., we still got like...30 minutes before those freaks come tumbling down."

* * *

 **3rd Person P.O.V.**

 **"** Yumm," Artemis commented as drips of syrup fell from her mouth and onto the plate. "Great Job _Dylan."_ Everyone else silently agreed. They were silent for a few moments until it was interrupted by a squeal. Athena and Artemis banged their heads on the table, Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades cursed silently. Ares closed his eyes. Demeter went away to try and find cereal to throw at Aphrodite. Apollo went to find paper to write on, and Hera sat there looking like she was going to throw up. Aphrodite, screamed, "WE-" "HAVE. TO. GO. SHOPPING!" Artemis mocked. Aphrodite pouted.

* * *

LINE BREAK...

 **Hades P.O.V.**

We all were forced by Aphrodite to go to Macy's which I hate by the way. Before we got to the shop, I received a call from Hestia, AKA. Annoying sister. I answered the call expecting some more "good news" but Hestia told me to go back to the Underworld because there was too many dead souls. _Yes! No shopping for me,_ I thought. After telling them the news, they were are jealous but I didn't care. All I could think of was NO SHOPPING.

 **Demeter P.O.V.**

I couldn't believe Death Boy's luck. Now all the girls are dragged into the dressing rooms trying on 100 pairs of clothing while the boys went down the block to McDonald's. This was going to be a long day for us.

Aphrodite even said that she needed to supervise the boys on their clothing and we, the girls, had to watch...Like...Ugh...

 **Athena P.O.V.**

I was dragged into a dressing room by a very excited Aphrodite. Walking into the dressing room, I admired the architecture which was simple yet, elegant. "Ok, you my dear, needs to stop looking around and get into these outfits." I eyed the pile of clothing and realized it was going to be a very long day.

Outfit #1: Grey Tee, Blue Skinny Jeans, Black Converses. (approved)

Outfit #2: Black Long Sleeve, Black Jeans, Black Flats. ("Way to black...Looks like Nico.")

Outfit #3: White Tank Top, A Black Jacket, Waist Shorts. (approved)

Outfit #4: A Blue Dress with A Belt. (approved)

Outfit #5: A Baggy Shirt and White Sweats (Totes Approved)

25 outfits later, we finally chose 12. I was so tired...But I managed to get my outfits paid and waited for the others to finish getting tortured by Aphrodite.

 **Artemis P.O.V.**

I can't even believe I let Aphrodite drag me to a dressing room. Looking at Athena's terrified face, I realized it was a bad choice. When I looked at the pile of clothes, I really wanted to wack Aphrodite. "Ok, darling, since you are like, so annoying, choose 4 outfits and try time on." I glared at Aphrodite before shooing her out the door.

Outfit #1: Midnight Blue Shirt and Silver Sweats (Approved)

Outfit#2: Silver Tank Top and Black Skinny Skinny Jeans (Approved)

Outfit #3: Black Dress with Belt (Approved)

Outfit #4: Baggy Sweater and Tights (Approved)

Aphrodite approved my out 'cause she knew I would kill her if she she any different. I carried my clothes to the register and paid. I asked Athena," Hey, wanna join the boys a McDonald's?" Athena only nodded. So, I told Aphrodite to find us there after she finished torturing the other girls and she obliged.

Walking into McDonald's, we slid into the empty chairs beside the boys. They were in such a deep conversation that they didn't realize we were there. We looked t each other and nodded. Leaning close, we decided to eavesdrop.

 **Zeus P.O.V.**

The boys and I headed to McDonald's and had Apollo order. While waiting, we decided to play Would You Rather. "Would you rather," Poseidon started. "Have sex with Hera or Aphrodite? _Jase?_ "I looked at him like he was crazy and I nodded at Apollo who came back with food. He passed the food around and when he came to me, I told him to record this. Apollo took out his iGod phone and started filming. "Aphrodite."I hesitantly replied. Ares smirked, "So, I'll tell mommy that you would rather have sex with Aphri!" I paled slightly but said nothing. "Anyways," Apollo cleared his throat." Ares, would you rather kill Percy or Annabeth?" I snickered. He was going to say Percy. I knew it. "Annabeth." His answer shocked me so I asked, "Why?'' "Cause...'' That was when we Ares turned around to find two very angry goddesses looking at him expectantly. "Cause Percy actually won in a battle against me." A bunch of "Oh.."s were shared.

 **Poseidon P.O.V.**

When Athena and Artemis appeared out of no where, we were all terrified. I know what you are thinking. What?! You're afraid of two girls? Yep. Yes we are. We allowed them to join us and everything was fine. 2 hours of sitting there and talking, the rest of the girls decided to join us outside of McDonald. It was nearly 5 P.M. I was like so tired. Athena decided to cook dinner for us while they others took showers or went for a nap. I took this as a chance to talk to her...

* * *

 **Sorry for not updating yesterday. I was really busy.**

 **I hope you like this!**

 **XOXO,**

 **Annabelle K. M. Lluroda**


	4. Author's Note

Hey fellow readers, I'm going to California for around a week so I won't be able to update! Sorry! :(


	5. Who Knew?

**Sorry Guys! I try and make up to you some how but...**

 **California was AWESOME!**

 **Btw...Try and check out my new story coming out TMW!**

 **Its called 13 Reason Why  I'd really appreciate it if you checked it out!**

* * *

 **Poseidon P.O.V.**

"Athena?" I whispered, "Can I talk to you?"

Athena, being her usual self, thought I was here to annoy her responded in a mocking voice, "Oh, of course my dear!" She added with any eye roll.

" I want to talk about the Medusa Incident. Look I wa-" I was cut off by Athena.

"What? You lost control when you saw her ass? But that isn't an excuse! I had even had a minor crush on YOU!" Athena looked like she was about to break down any moment.

" Likewise Athena! You've been filled with lies! The only reason I even started kissing her was because she sprayed my face with pink thing! I think it was Aphrodite's!"

Athena was quiet. I mean, I could literally see gears turning in her head.

"Did you know why I took the vow to be a maiden?" Athena asked suddenly. I was a bit confused for a sec and then remembered.

 **Flash Back**

 _I slide my tongue into Medusa's mouth and gently groped her butt. She moaned slightly when I groped. She reached her hand into my pants and gently gave a balls a squeeze. After like making out with her, I pulled on the hem of her skirt. She realized what I wanted to do and she slowly took off her skirt. Suddenly someone from behind gasp. Turning around, I realized it was Athena and suddenly my eyes began to clear. Only then did I realize that Medusa had spray me with some potion._

 _Later, I saw a bright light from the Throne Room and realized someone must have taken a vow.._

 **End of Flash Back**

"I...I...I never realize you did it because of me Athena! I swear! I didn't know what to think! I was mad and..." I stated, surprised. I always thought Athena became maiden because Artemis became one..."Look Athena, I'm really s-"

And I was cut of by a kiss. I brought my hands around her waist and deepened the kiss. You have no idea how long I had wanted to do this.

 **Artemis P.O.V**

After taking a long shower, I went down to the kitchen to get a drink but instead, I got a surprise. In the kitchen Poseid-Dylan _excuse me-_ was kissing Sophia!

I felt betrayed and hurt. I thought Sophie was smarter than this. SHE the Goddess of WISDOM FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! "Athenie..." I trailed off, my voice cracking. "How could you? I thought Poseidon...and...Medusa?"

Athena laughed. "Guess I was mistaken?"

''Oh Goddess of Wisdom is mistaken for once? Ooohhhhhh" Poseidon laughed.

"Medusa sprayed a love potion on Day...I'm calling him that cause..." Athena said.

"Oh..." I realized that that was probably true.

Poseidon suddenly asked a question. "Thee, could you be my girlfriend?"

"YES!" Athena squealed...And it was then when I realized that they love each other. They had never stop. Even after centuries of fighting, they still loved each other deep down in their heart.

* * *

 **And...One chapter down and more to go!**

 **I'm thinking bout Hermes and Artemis...Whaddaya think?**?


	6. Author's Note (Must READ)

Tell me some COUPLES to put in the story! NOT UPDATING until I find good ones!

Need your help!

Cause you guy are the best!

 **Annabelle**


End file.
